Owner of my Heart
by makexlikeaxgun
Summary: Sango the new student meets Miroku the hentaischool playboy will romance unfold? I suck at summaries so just read.Usual pairings IK, SM, SR, KA, still not sure about Kykio and Naraku
1. Default Chapter

Hey Hey wassup! This is my first Sango/Miroku fic so be nice ok ^_^ I forgot to do this in my other fics Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own Inuyasha and Co. so don't sue me k  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am so pissed after living here all my life my parents have decided to move. Just pick up and move how the hell does that happen?! I mean come on I'm talking about since I was a baby and now when I'm 16 they decide it's time for a change!!  
  
This really, really, really sucks!! I just have to drop my whole life because they say so. "Mom do we really have to go?" I asked. "Sango, honey we've talked about this a million times you're father got a transfer and we have to go."  
  
"Mom but I," she cut me off and in a stern voice said, "Young lady I said no more complaints now be quiet it's going to be a long drive." At this time my dad spoke up, "Sango I'm sorry about this but don't worry its all for the best you're going to like there and you'll make friends in no time."  
  
"Sure whatever." I decided that I didn't care and stared out the window the whole way. When we got there we drove up to a two floor house. "We've arrived," my dad said, "Say hello to our new home."  
  
"Yeah whatever," and I walked up the front steps to our "new home." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The first day of school was here joy a new school. My dad drove me and when I got out the car he told me, "Don't worry you'll make lots of new friends." I went to the office to get my schedule and saw a girl with grey-blue eyes and jet black hair sitting behind the desk.  
  
"What do you need?" she asked.  
  
"Umm I need a schedule."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Sango Nomura." She looked me up and down I mean I think I looked ok for the first day I wore black flare jeans that had a white dragon on the left leg and a black hooded sweat shirt that said "Conceited got a problem with that," with my hair loose.  
  
She handed me the schedule and told me, "You're new here right?" "Yeah just moved here," I told her. "Want me to show you around?" she asked getting up from behind the desk. "Yeah thanks." "No problem, by the way I'm Kagome."  
  
Coincidentally Kagome was in all of my classes and by lunch I already was feeling ok about the whole new high school thing.  
  
"Come on let's sit over there," she said motioning us over to a table. We walked over there and sat down and halfway through lunch two guys come and sit down.  
  
"Hey Kagome," one of them with long silver hair and golden eyes said. The other one had violet eyes with black hair pulled into a short ponytail in the back.  
  
"Kagome who is this beautiful woman you have brought here today?" he asked looking at me. I swear I could feel the color crawl into my cheeks. "You guys this is Sango she just moved here."  
  
"Well beautiful Sango I am Miroku and this is Inuyasha." "Hi," I said to them as they took their seats. Inuyasha just grunted but Miroku looked at me once again and said, "Pay him no mind he's not really a people person, now for a more important question," he paused took my hand in his and asked me, "Would you bear my child?"  
  
"Damn hentai!!" Inuyasha and Kagome hit him on the head at the same time and Kagome said, "No Miroku she will not bear your child!" "Well it doesn't hurt to ask you know," he said.  
  
"So how is the first day going at Shikon High?" Inuyasha asked. "Good I guess but this school is gigantic I would not be able to find my way around here if it wasn't for Kagome," I said smiling.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my bottom and yelled, "You damn hentai!" and bonked Miroku on the head where a lump appeared. "Don't worry Sango you'll fit right in," Inuyasha said. I scooted closer to Kagome he looked at me and said, "What? I happen to have wandering hands."  
  
"Well if you let them wander over here you won't get them back baka." They laughed and Miroku looked at me with mock hurt. I guess this new school won't be so bad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know I know its sort of short don't worry I'll get to the fluff later. But if you want some more pres that button right there you know what I'm talking about teehee. ^_^ ja ne (you know the review button) 


	2. Chapte III: Kura who?

Hey everyone how's it going? Well I hope you all like this chapter so enjoy on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. although I wish I did *sighs*...... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sango's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Class I have an announcement!' our teacher, Mr.Tsukamoto, yelled as we entered the classroom the next day. We quieted quickly and he continued, "There will be a field trip soon and everyone must go so sign up on this sheet," he waved the sheet in the air and started passing it around.  
  
Today I realized that Inuyasha and Miroku were also in all of my classes including homeroom. I looked at Kagome, "Can you go?" "Sure why not it sound like fun two weeks away from my mom and brother doesn't sound so bad to me," she said laughing. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt," and I signed my name on the paper. On the list I also Inuyasha's name and Miroku's so it wouldn't be me and Kagome alone in the woods.  
  
After that class we headed to Mr.Minomura's class. As soon as we got seated he said, "I have an assignment for you people," he paused and looked around the room, "Choose a partner because you'll starting a project together and all groups must be two people."  
  
Kagome looked at me with a sympathetic look then from across the room we heard screeching from a girl yelling, "Yashie dear let's work together!!!" Inuyasha looked at her with a disgusted look on his face, "FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME THAT AND I'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN WORK WITH YOU, YOU FILTHY SLUT!!"  
  
"Oh you don't mean that now come on over here," she said, at this Kagome stood up, "Hey he said no anyways we're working together so buzz off!!" The girl looked at her and said, "I wasn't talking to you Higurashi (Spelling?) I was talking to my Yashie." Inuyasha took a deep breath and told her, "She's right I am working with her." The girl's jaw dropped a mile and in a huff she turned around.  
  
Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and looked up, "Umm Sango would you like to work with me?" I didn't have any other choice so did, "Yeah sure but no groping ok?" He chuckled a bit and said, "Whatever you want dear Sango."  
  
"You must read a story and I want a full report on it and posters for tomorrow so get started choosing your stories."  
  
*pat pat* *slap*  
  
"Miroku do that one more time and I'll break your hand," he looked at me while holding his face that had a red hand print and nodded. I guess he heard it but didn't understand because he had already groped me 7 times not that I was keeping track you know. It's not like you know.....Actually let me shut up before I embarrass myself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Miroku's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm really happy today for some reason maybe because there's this new girl Sango and she's really hot so yea. We're supposed to do a project together today and she's supposed to come over to my house so it's going to be lots of fun. (A/N:Hehe *grins evilly*) "Inuyasha wait up!"  
  
"Whadaya want you stupid monk?" I blinked, "Did you just call me a monk?" "Yea so whadaya want?" "Can you ask Kagome something for me?" "If its to bear your child you already know I said no!" I moved back a little, 'he really does need anger management,' "It's about Sango." "I don't think Sango wants to bear your child I don't even think Sango likes you at all Miroku."  
  
"Oh well you're probably right so lest just forget it." "Yea whatever man see you later," and he walked out of the building. 'He's probably right I mean I grope her all the time,' "Miroku!!! Wait up!!!" I snapped my head around and saw Sango running towards me looking all flushed and red. I stopped and she cam up to me put her hand on my shoulder gasping out of breath, "Miroku don't you remember we need to finish the project?"  
  
"Oh yea I totally forgot we can finish it at my house ok?" "Ok but I need to call my parents or my mom will worry," she said. We started walking to my house then I hear another girl call my name, "Miroku!!!" I turned around irritated I saw Kagura a girl I dated as in past tense, she came up to us and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek but I backed away she pouted and said, "You know you forgot to call me," I looked over to Sango and saw she had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Oh so you got some new skank and you forgot about me," she said accusing me, "No I, I mean..." She walked over to Sango, "Look skank Miroku is mine and I won't let you steal him away from me understand!!" Sango looked up and boy did she look mad, "I don't want your precious Miroku so you can you just keep him you stupid bitch!!"  
  
Kagura looked taken back, "Nobody talks to me like that and you better not try anything with him so watch your back," she turned to me and sweetly said, "See you later Miroku," and walked away. I looked at Sango, "So who was that your girlfriend or something?" she said looking down. "Well it's sort of complicated you see I did go out with her but then it's really long story can we just forget this?"  
  
"Yea whatever I don't care, "and she walked ahead of me. I sighed and passed my hand through my hair nothing ever goes my way does now Sango thinks I'm some type of playboy this is great just great.  
  
"Yea sure let's go," we walked up to my house and I saw her stare at it. "Oh yea I live her with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you know us being cousins and all," she stared some more, "Oh you're related to Inuyasha. Who's Sesshomaru?" "He's Inuyasha's brother he runs this big corporation so that's why the house is so big," I said.  
  
"Miroku!!!!" a manly voice called me from the study I already knew it was Sesshomaru. "Is that him?" she asked. "Yea come on," I grabbed her hand and walked toward the big study at the end of the hall. I opened the door and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. "Hey Sesshomaru meet my new friend Sango," I said pointing at her, "Hello," she said. "You know what Miroku we'll talk about it later," he said quickly.  
  
"Yea sure we'll be in my room finishing our project ok?" I said. "Yea sure," he said. We walked out Sango's hand still in mine and walked up to my room as we went up the stairs we saw Rin she stopped, "Hi Miroku who's this?" "Oh this Sango she just moved here and we're doing a project together," I said quickly trying to get up to my room was not this hard before people did not even care where I went now they wanna know everything.  
  
"Hi I'm Rin I guess I'll see you at dinner," and she went on her way. "Who was that?" she asked me. "That was Sesshomaru's fiancée." "Oh I need to call my mom where's your phone?" We walked up a couple more stairs, "Over there," I pointed.  
  
She snatched her hand away from my mine and muttered, "Thanks." I watched as she dialed and spoke into the phone "Kohaku hey put mom on the phone. Mom yea I got a project to do. Yea I'm doing it with Miroku. Yea a boy from school...no he is not my boy friend. Yes mom I'll be home at a seemly hour. Yea we have guests? Kuranoseke's coming? Really don't worry I'll be home for dinner I can't wait to see him." For some reason I flinched at the nick name when she said it.  
  
"So let's get to it Miroku where is your room?" she asked. "Right here," I said opening the door. "Ok umm our story is about the taijyii."(Spelling??) She read the story out loud then started writing the report she passed me a piece of paper and told me to draw a demon and a group of taijyii destroying it.  
  
"So Sango who's Kuranoseke?" I asked. "This guy I know from where we used to live I've known him since we were really young," she said absentmindedly, "Done." She lay on the bed and said, "Man I'm tired lemme see your picture Miroku," I handed her the picture, "Wow Miroku you are really good this is great!" I blinked and looked at her, "What don't look at me like that Miroku this is really great."  
  
"No one's ever told me my art was good," I said. "Do you ever show them your art?" "No I don't." "Maybe that's why no one can tell you it's good," she said. "Let me show you my sketch book," I went to the closet and took out a thick book. "Wow Miroku you sure have a lot of pictures."  
  
"Yea well I like to draw," I opened the book and showed her all my drawings. She looked at a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome under a tree, "Wow this is amazing Miroku," she said turning the page "Not that one," I said. "Why not," and she turned the page anyway.  
  
She looked at it and blinked, "Who's that?" "That's you," I said. I had drawn the picture from memory after the first day of school after she had to come to eat with us she looked amazing that day. She looked at it some more, "It's really great wow it's so good," she said. She looked at her watch it said 7:30, "Crap, Miroku I gotta go my mom's gonna kill me." "You want a ride?"  
  
"That'll be great thanks then you can meet Kura-kun." For some reason I flinched at the nick name when she said it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Normal P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They sat in total silence for the whole ride. She still was wondering over why he would draw her. Duh cause' he likes you, a little voice inside my head said. No he has got that other girl she said firmly to herself now forget about it. While driving Miroku snuck glances at Sango who looked like she was troubled by something.  
  
They pulled up to her house Sango got out of the car and led a reluctant Miroku to the front door. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said uncertainly. "Oh don't be stupid come on." She opened the front door and was instantly greeted by her little brother, Kohaku, "Ooooh Sango you're late Mom is steaming. Mom Sango's home!!!" he yelled loudly. Her mom came down the stairs with a young man following behind, "Hi honey Kuranoseke came all this way to see you say hello and who's this?" "This is Miroku we were doing the project together." "Nice to meet you Mrs.Nomura," he said as he shook her hand.  
  
Her mom walked off and Sango hugged Kuranoseke, "Kura-kun you came all this way to see me," she said while hugging him. "I missed you Sango too now you're squeezing out of my lungs," he said hugging back. She looked back at Miroku and let go, "Kuranoseke this is Miroku, my new friend. Miroku this is Kuranoseke."  
  
Miroku noticed how Kuranoseke glared at him so Miroku glared back. Sango oblivious to the whole thing kept on with her happiness. Then after a while she noticed and thought, 'is it just me or do they look like they're about to kill each other.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Phew Done! 3 pages that's my longest so far. Hope you like it now press that button! Hehe ^_^ ja ne 


	3. Chapter III: Secret Bet

Hello hello! Sorry about erasing my previous chapter but I realized it was kinda crappy so I decided to write a new one okey doke on with the new and improved chapter 3 tee-hee   
  
"Okay Kohaku you know what to do right?" Kohaku nodded, "Why do you need these pictures again Miroku?" Miroku sighed, "It's a project. Remember take the pictures when she's sleeping and make her look ... you know okay just do it. Here you go." Miroku handed Kohaku some money and walked off.  
  
Kohaku picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number, "Hey Souta, can yo come over I need your help with something. It's extremely important, oh and we get some money out of it too," Kohaku put down the phone down and in a matter of minutes Souta was at Kohaku's front door huffing and puffing, "Okay what we gotta do?"  
  
Kohaku led Souta to his sister's bedroom, "So if she finds us we're dead right?" Souta asked. "Of course so we can't get caught anyway this is for Miroku he says it's very important or something." They opened the door carefully and saw her sleeping peacefully; they walked in and got closer. Kohaku held the camera, "Souta pull the covers at little bit more down and put straps of her shirt down."  
  
Souta did as he was told, "Like this?" Kohaku nodded, "Perfect," he said and snapped the picture. He handed the camera to Souta now, "Okay put a strand of hair in her face and pull the strap of her shirt a bit more down." Kohaku did what his friend told him to do, "Perfect now move back." Kohaku moved out of the picture and Souta snapped a couple of pictures.  
  
Kohaku pulled the covers to Sango's waist and took a picture of her from her waist up, "Okay let me take about 4 of these then we're done." As Kohaku snapped away Souta heard Sango start to move around, "Miroku....." he heard her say sleepily, "You lecher," then she said no more. "Let's get out of here she's about to wake up," Souta whispered. "Yea we need to get to the photo place anyway," Kohaku said and they rushed out of the room.  
  
"Thanks Kohaku these are great," Miroku said. "You really think so Miroku?" Kohaku asked. Miroku nodded, "I owe you one little buddy," he said punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'll see you later Miroku!" Kohaku said as he ran off with Souta.  
  
Miroku sat down on the edge of his bed and looked through the pictures, "She's even cuter when she sleeps," he muttered to himself. He laid the pictures on the night stand and grabbed the phone, "I'm gonna do it I'm just gonna call her and ask her out..... I will do it and she'll say yes I hope," he dialed her phone number and listened to the phone ring.  
  
'If it no one picks up by the sixth ring I hang up,' he thought. Unfortunately someone picked up by the fourth ring it just wasn't who he wanted it to be, "Hello?" he heard a masculine voice. "This is Sango's house right?" Miroku asked puzzled. "Yes who is this?" "It's uh Miroku," he answered. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" Miroku suddenly recognized the voice, "Oh you're that guy Kura-something. What I have to say to Sango is none of your concern."  
  
Kuranoseke laughed, "Oh please she's bound to tell me I am her friend. Anyways she wouldn't give you the time of day." "What do you know you bastard," Miroku growled into the phone and hung up.  
  
Sango picked up her phone, "Hello Nomura residence. Oh hi Kag did you pack already? Hai I can't wait I packed yesterday. Guess what. Kuranoseke is coming with us on the field trip yeah it's gonna be great ja ne."  
  
Finally tomorrow was the field trip she had been waiting for. She lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up earlier than usual, she took a shower and put on a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt with black converse sneakers. She let her hair down something she didn't usually do and applied the bit of make up she wore everyday.  
  
She entered the room Kuranoseke was staying in to wake him up. Sango stood by his bed and then yelled his name loudly, "Kura-kun! Time to get up!" Kuranoseke jumped up, "Huh? What I'm up I'm up!" Sango started laughing, "Come on we need to go or we'll be late." "Oh yeah I almost forgot let me shower and I'll be right down."  
  
Sango waited and waited, "Kuranoseke come on you spend more time in front of the mirror than I do!!" she yelled up the stair case. "I'm coming alright," he said as he came thumping down the stairs. Sango grabbed her duffel bag and in a huff left the house, "Come on we're late," se muttered.  
  
They reached the school finally, "Okay I'm gonna do a roll call," the teacher said. He went through all the names and then everyone boarded the bus. "Kag who are you sitting with?" Sango asked her fried who was way to hyper for this early in the morning. "With Inu of course," she said brightly. 'Who do I sit with Miroku or Kuranoseke,' she thought.  
  
She looked to the back of the bus and saw that Kuranoseke was already surrounded by girl who wanted to sit with him, 'Same Kuranoseke,' she thought, 'Hentai Miroku has won a lucky chance to sit with me, woo hoo,' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She went over and sat next to Miroku, "Hey," she said. Miroku looked up, "Oh hey Sango." "If no one's sitting here can I?" she asked. "Oh yea of course. What about your friend back there?" he asked dryly. Sango looked back, "He's somewhere in that mob of girls."  
  
"Excuse me you're in my seat," she heard a voice say. Sango looked up to meet the eyes of a none other than Kagura, "Well I didn't see your name on it," Sango said coldly. "Miroku and I always sit together wench now get out of my seat!" Sango stood up, "Well I was here before you and from the way things look I think Miroku doesn't want to sit next to you or he would've told me this was your seat!"  
  
"Is that true Miro? You didn't tell her that was my seat?" she asked Miroku. Miroku looked at her helplessly, "Well I uh yes pretty much." "Is that so, fine but don't worry I have something in plan for you Nomura," she said "Ooooh watch me cower in my sneakers, not," Sango said to her and Kagura walked away back to her posse.  
  
Sango then sat back down, "Don't you care about her threats?" Miroku asked. "Puh-leazze she's all bark and no bite. Back to the subject at hand," she said dismissively.  
  
pat pat slap  
  
This was the repeated pattern until they finally arrived at the camping grounds. "Okay people I've already decided who you'll be rooming with. The cabins will be 2 girls and 2 boys. I trust you people will be mature enough to control yourselves!" "Some of us can then again some of us have no self-control," Sango said looking pointedly at Miroku. "What I can't believe you would say such a thing Sango," Miroku said feigning innocence.  
  
Everyone got off the bus and got their stuff, Kagome went to look at the list with their names on it she came back grinning, "This is great we're all together!" she said grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go find the cabin we're in," Miroku suggested. Sango looked around, "You guys go ahead I'll catch up." They shrugged and walked ahead.  
  
"Hey Kuranoseke whose cabin are you in?" she asked her friend. He shrugged, "I'm with Kagura, Kykio, Naraku and some guy named Hojo." "Wow you're in for a bad ride. How come there are 6 people in your cabin?" Sango asked. "We got the biggest cabin," he shrugged. "Well I'll see you later. Good luck and I wish you the gods speed," she said laughing and saluted him.  
  
"Hey can you tell that Miroku guy to come out her quickly?" Kuranoseke asked Kagome at the door of their cabin that night. "What for?" she asked. Kuranoseke sighed, "Something... it's important." Kagome turned, "Miroku! There's someone here for you!"  
  
"Is it a pretty girl?" Miroku asked. "Look for yourself," Kagome said laughing. Miroku came to the door, "Oh it's you," he said dryly. Kuranoseke glared at him, "I have a proposition for you Miroku," he said. Miroku folded his arms across his chest, "And that would be?"  
  
"You see we have a small problem here. We both like Sango, now we can't both have her so I suggest this," Kuranoseke. "Come on already get to the damn point!" Miroku yelled. "Fine a bet." "What do you mean a bet?" Miroku asked. "What do you mean what do I mean, I mean a bet," Kuranoseke said annoyed.  
  
"And this bet would be?" Miroku asked more interested now. "Whoever captures dear Sango's lips in a kiss by the end of three days shall be the one to have her," Kuranoseke stated. 'Sango's not a trophy to be won in a bet,' Miroku thought, 'But I get to kiss her so...' Miroku hesitated, "I agree but if Sango finds out she'll kill you for sure."  
  
"Fine, we shake on it Miroku," He said as he extended his hand which Miroku stupidly took.  
  
There we go finally done! I hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews hugs for everyone Please continue reviewing please! Ja ne! 


End file.
